The Mathemagician
The Mathemagician is the brother of King Azaz and ruler of Digitopolis. His law in Digitopolis is that numbers are far more important than words, while King Azaz's law is that words are more important than numbers. r The Mathemagician is pretty much polite but gets really mad whenever somebody mentions that numbers aren't that important or valuable, since numbers mean so much to him. Description In the book, the Mathemagician is much taller than Milo and Tock (it is unknown what size he is compared to the Humbug). He has a robe with many mathematical equations on it. The Mathemagician also has a pointy hat with mathematical equations and a white beard. In his hand he carries a long staff that resembles a pencil. In the movie, the Mathemagician is only a few feet taller than Milo, Tock, and the Humbug. He has a purple robe with no equations on it. Apparently he is a few inches taller than King Azaz and has a white mustache similar in appearance to Azaz's. Story After meeting King Azaz in Dictionopolis, Milo and Tock moved on to Digitopolis. There, they met the Dodecahedron, where they ask questions about the Mathemagician. After solving Math riddles, he lets Milo and Tock pass. There, Milo is amazed at how numbers are so important. Almost immediatly, the Mathemagician gets mad and tells Milo about how important numbers are (in the film, he puts it through song). When he finishes explaining, he brings Milo, Tock, and Humbug into his workshop, where they chat for a bit. Milo tells him about his mission to save Rhyme and Reason. The Mathemagician is shocked to find out a 10-year old boy would settle a dispute between him and King Azaz. Then he realizes that King Azaz wants Milo to, so he disagrees with the idea. Milo asks him if he disagrees with everything King Azaz agrees, and agrees with everything King Azaz disagrees. The Mathemagician responds saying yes, and Milo comes up with a point. If he and King Azaz vote for the opposite thing, then they have to agree with something, and that would be disagreeing. The Mathemagician becomes shocked and agrees with the idea of Milo and friends saving Rhyme and Reason. He sends them out with a magic pencil that will come in handy. Later on, after Milo and Tock saved Rhyme and Reason, the Mathemagician appears at the celebration, agreeing with King Azaz that words and numbers are equally important. Relationships King Azaz In the beginning, King Azaz and the Mathemagician were rulers of two different words. King Azaz was the ruler of Dictionopolis, the kingdom of words. The Mathemagician was the ruler of Digitopolis, the kingdom of mathematics. They started to become enemies because they were constantly fighting over which was more important, words or numbers. They both asked Rhyme and Reason what was more important. They said that words and numbers were both equally important. King Azaz and the Mathemagician put them in the Castle in the Air, which is a prison. regretted it afterwards. The brothers were still mad at each other until Milo rescued Rhyme and Reason. After he did, King Azaz and the Mathemagician both agreed that words and numbers are equally important and then they became good friends. The Humbug The Mathemagician and the Humbug didn't make major contact with each other. In the movie, the Humbug asked what the biggest number there could possibly be. The Mathemagican said "Very well, sir Humbug. What's the biggest number you can think of?". The Humbug answered 9,999,000,999. "Very Good" the Mathemagician. He then asked the Humbug to add one multiple times. Then he said that the number you hope for is at least one more than the one you have, and that would be so big that if you started it yesterday, you wouldn't finish until tomorrow. The Humbug was confused but the Mathemagician didn't make it that confusing. Milo Milo and the Mathemagician made contact several times. At the beginning, Milo said that numbers weren't that very important or valuable. This made the Mathemagician mad. When he was marching, Milo, Tock, and the Humbug were marching with him, meaning they now thought numbers are important. After the song, the Mathemagician was explaining that whatever King Azaz agrees with, he disagrees, and whatever King Azaz disagrees, the Mathemagian agrees. Milo said that the Mathemagiacian has to have something he agreed with King Azaz. It was that they both agree about disagreeing. The Mathemagician was suprised and gave Milo a pencil which supplies him with all the numbers, theorems, equations, and mathematical ideas the world has ever known or ever will know. Tock The Mathemagician and Tock didn't exactly make contact. During the numbers song in the movie, Tock was marching with Milo, the Humbug, and the Mathemagician. Tock seems to know all the basic informations about the Mathemagician. The Dodecahedron The Mathemagician was great friends with the Dodecahedron in the book. He knew how to get to Digitopolis, he understood the "subtraction stew" eating concept just fine, and he was okay with numbers being kept over gems. In the movie, they never made contact. Old King of Wisdom The Old King was the father of both the Mathemagician and King Azaz, although this is only mentioned in the book. When he became too old to go into battle, the responsibility of expanding the kingdom (as well as caring for Rhyme and Reason when he finally passed away) fell to them. Faintly Macabre mentions, during her story in the book, that he was oblivious to his sons' rivalry (that, or he *did* know, but just didn't care). Trivia *His name is from a Mathemagician or Mathematician, who is a person who has a degree in Math or is a pro at Mathematics. *Hans Conried, the person who voices the Mathemagician, also voices King Azaz and Captain Hook and George Darling from Peter Pan. *The Mathemagician lives in a cottage on a hilltop. It is filled with all sorts of mathematical devices. *The Mathematician eats when he is full Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:The Phantom Tollbooth Category:Digitopolis